(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an image input display system, an image input system, an information processing method, an image input display method, and an image input method.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, a financial internal control is requested. In the financial internal control, the ‘internal control-integrated framework’ announced by COSO (committee of sponsoring organizations of the treadway commission) in 1992 is a de facto standard. The financial internal control is defined as ‘one process executed by the board of directors, corporate managers, other employees, which aims to provide reasonable guarantee in order to achieve three objects of (1) effectiveness and efficiency of a work, (2) reliability of financial statements, and (3) compliance of relevant laws and regulations’.
Assessment of a work process is performed as the internal control. At this time, it is requested to check a voucher used in the assessment of control.
In assessment (maintenance assessment and operation assessment) of a work process of the internal control, there have been the following three issues in management of vouchers used in the assessment of control. First, it has been difficult to efficiently collect a voucher related to assessment. Second, it has been difficult to manage a collection situation of the vouchers. Third, it has been difficult to efficiently specify and refer to collected vouchers in execution of the assessment.